Baseball
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: The girls are sick and tired of not being allowed to play on the baseball team. They arrange a Boys vs. Girls baseball game, and they want no need to win. However, it's very surprising of what happens to Sai. slight NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema.


No. 39 Baseball

(Boys vs. Girls)

"Good afternoon baseball fans. Here in Konoha is the game many of us have been waiting for," the announcer, Ibiki, said. "Kakashi's Bulldogs against Tsunade-sama's Angels. Although, by the looks of it Kakashi is unwillingly being dragged onto the field." Ibiki pointed out.

He was right. Naruto and Sasuke were dragging him onto the field while everyone else was warming up. Kakashi had only become their coach to allow them to play against other villages' teams. However, they had specifically said 'No Girls Allowed' which in turn caused this game.

They were playing nine on nine and the full nine innings. They were shinobi for Kami's sake; they can last that long. However, they could use none of their shinobi skills, except their strength, original speed (no chakra enhanced speed), and their intelligence.

On the boys' team:

Naruto is the catcher.

Lee is the pitcher.

Neji is the first basemen.

Kiba is the second basemen.

Sasuke is on shortstop.

Choji is the third basemen.

Shikamaru is in left field.

Shino is in center field.

Sai is in right field.

On the girls' team:

Temari (who wasn't allowed to play on the Suna team) is the catcher.

Sakura is the pitcher.

Karui (who wasn't allowed to play on the Kumo team) is the first basemen.

Ino is the second basemen.

Hinata is on shortstop.

Karin is the third basemen. (She was allowed out of holding to be on the team.)

Hana is in left field.

Hanabi is in center field.

Tenten is in right field.

The ump or the blue, which happened to be Gai, called the game to attention for the game to start. The Visiting team, in this case, the girls' team, gathered in the dugout with Tsunade and she told them the batting line-up. "Hanabi you got this. All we want is for you to get on base. Show those boys they can't mess with us girls," Tsunade coached. Hanabi nodded and began to warm up.

Lee nodded to Gai, trying hard not to smile, to tell him he was warmed up. "Play ball!" Gai yelled. Hanabi breathed in a calming breath before going up to the plate. She raised the bat off her shoulder, her eyes focused only on the ball. The first pitch came and before she could move much, it hit her side extremely fast.

A gasp came from the crowd as Hanabi threw the bat back towards her team and jogged to first base. "Are you alright Hanabi?" Shizune asked as the first base coach. Hanabi felt the area. It was a little bruised, but nothing she couldn't deal with. Hanabi nodded to her.

"Lee what happened?" Naruto yelled to him calling time-out to speak to his pitcher.

"I panicked. She's just so small," Lee answered.

"They're just girls. Treat them like the enemy, but don't hit them," Naruto answered putting his mask against Lee's chest in a warning. "Seriously, if you keep hitting them, one of them will get really hurt eventually. That, and they'll most likely win." Lee nodded and Naruto headed back to his position.

Karin was up next. Lee didn't hit her, and she managed to hit a single out into right field. After her it was Tenten, who hit a double to the back wall. With Karin on third, Tenten on second, and a run scored in thanks to Hanabi, Sakura was up to bat with a confident smirk on her face.

Lee waited for the sign from Naruto to decide what to do. When he got it, he wasn't surprised, but he didn't think it was nice, and he didn't think it was smart either. With four balls, he walked her. He looked over to Kakashi for advice that nodded his consent. Lee had a growing feeling that he didn't know much about baseball.

To Kakashi's horror, Temari was up to bat. She winked up to the crowd where her brothers were watching her. She positioned herself at the plate, her focus turning to the ball. The first pitch flew past. "Strike!" She breathed in a calming breath. The second pitch flew by. "Strike Two!" She stepped back from the plate, swung and stepped up again.

"Two strikes, bases loaded, one run, no outs, and it's only the top of the first inning," Ibiki announced over the radio. The game was being broadcasted all across the nation.

The third pitch came, and she swung. "Strike three, you're out!" Gai yelled. She begrudgingly went back to the dug out.

Hana was up next. She hit a hard grounder between second and third base. Karin managed to score a run. However, Sasuke had quickly scooped up the ball, knowing he couldn't get Karin out, throwing it to Kiba who quickly fired it to Neji. It was a double play, and thus it earned the last two outs and Karin's run doesn't count.

"Hello baseball fans! If you're tuned in, you'd better stay that way because you're going to see a good game today," Ibiki said again while the teams switched positions.

"Now guys, they are only up by one point. Sakura throws hard but throws accurately. If she does hit you, though I doubt she will, it'll only hurt for a second, unless she's out to get you, then you can sit and I'll put someone in to run for you," Kakashi coached terribly. Everyone looked at Sai, who looked oblivious as can be.

"We'll miss you buddy," Kiba said putting an arm on his shoulder.

Lee and Kiba came into the dugout supporting Sai between the two of him. The second they sat him down on the bench, he curled up into fetal position. All the men winced alike as Sai showed the emotion of pain. His eyes watered. "Hey that's not fair. She shouldn't be allowed to hit him in the balls!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade glared at Gai. "There's nothing in the rules against it," Gai answered cowering. Tsunade smiled and every girl in time stuck their tongue out at the guys even Hinata.

"It's like it was practiced," Shikamaru muttered.

Choji was on second base, and Shino took Sai's place on first base. There was already one out and Sasuke was up. He grabbed his bat and smirked to his girlfriend. "Don't go easy on me babe," he yelled to her. She smirked.

"Please, like I'd go easy on you," she shouted back. He raised his bat, she got her signal, and she threw the ball.

"Strike!" Sasuke was surprised. He barely saw that wiz past him. He set himself up again. She threw the ball again.

"Crack!" The wooden bat smashed in half as the ball went skyrocketing into center field. He dropped the part of the bat he still had and began running. He watched the ball as he slowed his pace. All three of them watched for it to fall. If Hanabi caught that, they'd all have to run back and tag up.

Sasuke saw it go over the fence and smirked. All three of them ran around the bases to home. The team high-fived him on his way in. "I told you not to go easy on me babe!" he yelled to her from the dugout. She rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles. Naruto was up next followed by Lee.

Sakura struck both guys out. She was mad and they were losing, so until they gained the lead, she was going to be in a bad mood. The teams switched positions.

"Alright fans, it looks like the boys have taken an early lead. The girls may be in trouble, but I just have to say that it is anyone's game seeing as we're only in the second inning now," Ibiki announced over the intercom. Tsunade was becoming increasingly irritated with that thing.

"All right Ino, go out there and show those boys whose boss," Tsunade encouraged. She hit a double. Karui was up next. She grounded a ball to Choji who in turn got her out at first. Ino had stayed put.

Hinata was up to bat. She played the unconfident role everyone was used to when really; she was ready to crank that ball sky high. Seconds after Lee let go of the ball, a smirk graced Hinata's lips. Many of the guys' eyes widened. With a swing and a crack from the bat, the ball went soaring out of the park.

She giggled evilly as she rounded the bases. Everyone was just staring at her in silence with their jaws on their floor. "That's my girl!" they heard a cry from the audience. They looked up to see the Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan, in a pink T-shirt waving a foam finger that said 'Number 1 Girl'. It was quite disturbing.

Lee was crying on the mound. "That was so youthful!"

"It's 7:3 and the top of the ninth. The girls are in a bit of trouble. Will they-" Ibiki was cut of by the intercom blowing from a paper bomb that was placed on it by Tsunade who had finally had enough of the intercom nonsense.

Sakura went up to bat, hitting a quick double out into left field, barely being in foul territory. Temari hit a fly ball after her, but Sai caught it in right field. It felt like his revenge moment for her hitting him in the balls. Lee was starting to get tired from pitching the entire game.

Hana hit the first ball thrown at her, but it was a line drive to Kiba, who caught it on instinct. "That's how it's done sis!" Kiba yelled to her as she walked back to the dug out. There were two outs now. The girls had yet to score and they still needed five to win. Ino and Karui were walked after that.

"Uh oh," the guys muttered as Hinata went up to bat. Kakashi motioned for them to position farther back than they were. He knew she was going to hit it hard.

The first pitch Lee threw, Hinata hit, but followed it off the right side of the field. The second pitch, she fouled back and accidentally hit Naruto's facemask. He was in so much of a shock; he forgot to catch it to get the out. Now with two strikes, Hinata either had to hit the ball or be hit by the ball, and she wasn't too happy on the latter.

The third pitch came. She swung perfectly, sending a line drive to right field. She took off running. Sai could not react to the ball coming at him. He was still recovering from when he got hit in the first inning. Before he knew anything, he felt the ball connect with his groin and he crumbled.

The girls took off running at full speed now, gunning for an in the park homerun. Since Kakashi had positioned everyone back, it took Shino longer to get to the ball. He threw it as Hinata rounded third. Sasuke caught the cut-off and fired to Naruto who had taken off his mask to see as Hinata was running in. She slid in right as Naruto caught it.

When she slid, she had knocked Naruto off balance, making him loose his grip on the ball and have him fall forward on top of her. "Safe!" Gai ruled. The dust cleared to see Naruto accidentally kissing Hinata.

Her face went red as the rest of her team came to help her out. "That was awesome Hinata," Naruto said as he helped her up, after both of them recovered from the kiss. She nodded smiling.

The game was tied and the girls still had two outs. Hanabi was up to bat. Sai had been carried off the field by the medics. They ruled that this was the worst injury in the history of baseball. Now with only two outfielders, the guys were outnumbered. Hanabi hit a triple into left field.

Karin was up to bat now. She hit a single to Shino. Hanabi scored, giving the girls the lead. While Tenten was up to bat, Lee through a wide ball, that Karin used to try to steal. Naruto threw the ball quickly to Kiba to get the final out.

At the start of the bottom of the ninth, Neji was up to bat. He hoped to get a good hit to show his uncle and the rest of the crowd that even the branch family was good at baseball. He hit it the first hit, but line-drove it right at Hinata, who caught it on instinct. He walked back to the dugout with a scowl on his face.

Next up to bat was Lee. He popped it up on his third ball. Sakura ran up and caught it, causing the second out for the guys. They were only one run behind and the girls were still winning.

Shikamaru was up. The guys groaned. Even Choji was better at baseball than he was. Sakura pitched the ball to him full of confidence. She could easily strike him out. To all their surprise, he hit the ball. It hit the back wall as Shikamaru rounded first base. Tenten quickly scooped up the ball and fired it to Ino at second base. Ino fired it home to Temari as Shikamaru rounded third.

He slid in, trying to repeat what Hinata had just done. Temari caught the ball and brought it down to tag him out. The dust was kicked up. When it cleared, they saw a clear view of what happened. Shikamaru was at least two feet away from the plate. Temari was leaning over him. He smirked slightly.

Temari finally realized the position they were in. She slapped him and got up off him. "Oh well, I thought I'd try," he muttered.

"That's game. The winner is the girl's team!" Gai yelled for the audience to hear. The girls ran together in a group hug, jumping up and down in happiness. The teams then lined up to high-five the other team.

On his way down the line, Lee said to Neji behind him, "I knew we should have meditated on the mound for good luck." Neji chuckled but didn't argue.

* * *

><p><em>Some of the events depicted in this are based after what happened to my baseball team. That includes the meditating on the mound. I'll tell you we were a weird bunch.<em>

_I loved writing this because I love writing and I love baseball. I hope you liked this too._


End file.
